


The hell that was given

by Cartonsofcartoons



Series: Seasoned to taste (Much salt, very savoury) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), They must suffer, not team Cap friendly, steve rogers is a shithead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartonsofcartoons/pseuds/Cartonsofcartoons
Summary: In which Team Cap experiences Tony's vengeance. Even if they don't know it's his.





	1. T'Challa

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people wanted Team Cap's reactions to Tony's revenge schemes and their results so here it is, the companion piece to [Truth be told I miss you, truth be told I'm lying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103111?view_full_work=true) . The chapters will be fairly short though, it may take some time to set up a fire but once you get it going, things burn pretty fast.

* * *

 

 

**T’Challa**

 

The Dora accompanied T’Challa wherever he went, he shouldn’t have been unused to having companions when he went out into the world. But the Dora he gotten used to. The Dora knew subtlety, they knew how to be unnoticed by all people, even him.

 

The babysitters that the Wakandan parliament had set him up with were none of those things. And T’Challa would have liked to protest but they…

 

They didn’t _trust_ him anymore.

 

It was not quite dishonour the way T’Challa understood it, not the way his father had taught him that concept. He had always said, you don’t understand honour until you known dishonour.

 

And T’Challa _felt_ it. He felt shamed.

 

Shuri had shown him this meme or something that the world at large did, where they put a placard around the necks of their pets, sometimes their children with words written on them explaining what they had done that led them to be punished so.

 

That was a bit like what having these ‘advisors’ with him all the time felt like. His shameful actions exposed for Wakanda, for the world to see. He could all but see the words floating above his head and wondered if everyone else could see them too.

 

They would read:

 

_T’Challa came back with his father dead, a trail of property damage and injured civilians in the world left in his wake._

 

_T’Challa nearly killed a man innocent of the crime he was accused of._

 

_T’Challa offered sanctuary to a man guilty of everything he was accused of._

 

_T’Challa jeopardised his countrymen’s safety and more in an attempt to make his honour right._

 

_T’Challa lowered the world’s view of Wakanda in crucial times by keeping their own secrets from them._

 

_T’Challa disappointed his father._

 

T’Challa was unworthy.

 

 


	2. Wanda Maximoff

 

**Wanda Maximoff**

 

_ "I can’t control their fear, only my own.” _

 

Wanda doesn’t feel afraid anymore but they do. They’re afraid of her, for her.

 

Not that it matters.

 

Her anger at things, at Stark, kept so many things at bay. She couldn’t feel much anyway, not just fear. She hadn’t really been afraid since she felt Pietro die. She hadn’t really been happy since before that shell. She hadn’t felt guilty since her very first kill. Even her love for her brother, she hadn't really felt it until he died, not until she felt his absence.

 

Hating Stark kept her safe, kept her mind whole. Learning that she had no reason for her hate, learning that she had turned herself into a weapon for the ones who she should have hated, it broke her.

 

Stark had been trying to  _ protect  _ her. She could not hate him, could not be angry at him anymore.

 

And it brought back everything else that she had pushed far far down under it.

 

Wanda didn’t feel anything really, it was why she liked being around Vision. She knew he didn’t feel much either. Too new, too unused to feeling things. Happiness, anger, hate, there were many things that were an anathema to him. 

 

She had said she couldn’t control their fear, only her own and she’d been lying, there was no fear in her to control. But when she’d driven him through all those floors of the compound her powers had reached out to him and she’d felt Vision’s very first feeling of fear with him.

 

And just like with Pietro, she hadn’t really felt her love for Vision until she’d lost it.

 

Anger was safe, anger would keep her alive and sane. She just needed something else to be angry with.

 

There she was, surrounded by all those people she had never liked, but listened to anyway.

 

Wanda was angry. Now at HYDRA and herself.

 

She did the only thing she could.

 

_ Made them all feel fear the way Vision once had. _

 

 


	3. Sam Wilson

**Sam Wilson**

 

It had been the right thing to do.

 

Sam hadn’t always done the right thing. See, it was difficult at times, separating doing the ‘right thing’ from the ‘right thing for me’. Riley had helped. Sam had been competitive when it came to things, especially with the Falcon program. He wanted to be better, always, he  _ needed  _ to be better, to prove himself. 

 

Riley just wanted to be  _ good _ . He always said that, that it was easy to be great, difficult to be good. 

 

Sam wanted to be good, wanted to honour his friend by being good. And that meant helping out his fellow veterans whatever way he could, it meant trying his best even if it was hard to do so.

 

But yeah, sometimes it was difficult you know, difficult to keep trying, hard to even know if he was doing the right thing but if anyone knew what the right thing was, it would be Captain America, right?

 

As it turned out, wrong.

 

Sometimes Sam thinks he should have just figured it out by how easy it all was. With Cap, it was easy to do the right thing, Sam didn’t need to think twice before helping them dump HYDRA’s plans into the open, Natasha and Steve did the thinking twice part for him. It was easy fighting, getting back his wings and flying once again to help Cap. It was easy training as an Avenger, hanging out with all these amazing people and amazing names, he got to meet Jim Rhodes of all people. The man was a legend. Not as much of a legend as Cap of course, but still, a legend.

 

It was easy.

 

And Sam should remembered, what Riley said, it was difficult to be good.

 

Here he was in Wakanda, a fugitive from his country. Reading the Accords at long last and making plans to turn himself over, sign them if they would allow him to and go to prison if that was what he was allowed to. Surrounded by people he couldn’t trust to have his back having to admit to the world that he’d been so very wrong.

 

Yes, it was difficult to be good.

 


	4. Clint Barton

**Clint Barton**

 

_“We’re loaded weapons, we don’t just suddenly become kid safe because we decide it.”_

 

Laura was right, she always was. Clint had always had a handler, he should have just given the reins over to Laura instead of deciding he could do it himself, that he could be his own handler.

 

He was a weapon, a loaded weapon. But he needed someone to point him at a target. The Avengers had been that thing, Steve had been that thing and he had followed the man like an idiot. Phil would be proud, right? Captain America needed Clint, Phil had to be proud. Everything the man had taught him lead up to it.

 

_“-the actions of the so-called Team Cap, consisting of Steve Rogers, James Barnes, Sam Wilson, Clint Barton, Scott Lang, Wanda Maximoff and Natasha Romanov, in no way reflect the values that the Avengers initiative holds dear. Responsibility to the public and their continued safety has always been the priority of the Avengers and Team Cap’s failure to act true to this credo is shameful and more importantly completely in violation of the laws that govern the sovereign nations of the world.”_

 

‘I’m locked and loaded, just give me a sign, give me a target’, Clint prayed.

 

Sometimes, weapons misfire. Sometimes, arrows explode when still sheathed in the quiver.

 


	5. Natalia Alianovna Romanova

**Natalia Alianovna Romanova**

 

She moved in her cell. The camera moved with her. It followed her every move but stayed in its place and she breathed.

 

At long last, the **_eyes_ ** were finally _gone_.

 

She had seen them for so long. Always following her, across so many borders, they followed, they watched. She knew they were there but they never did anything.

 

They only _watched_.

 

It was the watching that drove her mad. The anticipation, the waiting. The wondering of when they would finally attack, when would they come forward so she could fight. She was _sure_ they would, it was the only thought keeping her sane.

 

_But as their vigil reminded her, she had been wrong before._

 

She knew the faces they belonged to. They should have been angry. They should have come up to her, their weapons at the ready. A bullet, a knife, an arrow or even a fist or a leg, she could handle them all. Fight them off.

 

They didn’t come close. They only watched.

 

And that itchy sensation of being watched was the worst. The pea under her twenty mattresses that had her tossing and turning. Only that pea had been there for so _many_ nights now.

 

Natalia was tired. She wanted the eyes to go away.

 

So she did the only thing that might give her some peace and turned herself in. Now, in the silent prison where she was put away to be forgotten, she had finally found her respite.

 

The camera’s red light stayed bright. Natalia closed her eyes only for them to fly open again as the prickling sensation returned.

 

There, in the shadows near the turn of the corridor, something _moved_.

 

The formerly calm breaths of the Black Widow shuddered and grew loud in the silence.

 

_The eyes were back._

 


	6. Steve Rogers

**Steve Rogers**

 

_“I did it all for you, Bucky, just...I just wanted to give you a chance.”_

 

 _Bucky’s face twisted. Another time and he would have smiled fondly at his friend, the ‘Punk’. Now, he couldn't bear to look at Steve’s face. “That’s the worst part of it all. You did it all for me and you don’t feel any guilt for it. So_ **_I_ ** _have to do it instead,_ **_I_ ** _need to feel guilty for all the people you killed, all the people_ **_you_ ** _hurt in my name.”_

 

 

Steve couldn’t breathe. But now there was no Bucky to help him through his attack, no asthma cigarette he could smoke to calm his hacking breaths.

 

‘You can lead a normal life, you just need to have some discipline.’ The Wakandan doctor had told him with a little sniff. He hadn’t believed Steve had the discipline to handle it.

 

Back then Steve had scoffed. _Of course_ he had the discipline to handle it, he was Captain America for God’s sakes, he was a soldier, he knew discipline, he knew how to maintain his health. But not doing so was the only thing that got Bucky to look at him so he let the attacks continue on their course so that Bucky would come next to him and put his hand on Steve’s back, trying to get him to breathe normally like he had done all those years, _decades_ ago.

 

Now, Bucky is gone.

 

And as much as Steve knew he was a great soldier...apparently he didn’t have the discipline after all.

 

His breath hacked, his vision grew blurry and he fainted. He woke up feeling fine but with that tightness in his chest that didn’t change, hearing that slowedness in his heart that he hadn’t heard since the days before the serum.

 

From his place in Wakanda he watched as the news channels talked about the return of Sergeant Barnes, the prisoner of war. About the Accords, about Ross, about Chitauri, about Tony fucking Stark, about everything under the sun.

 

Captain America went unmentioned. A mere throwaway word was spared for Steve Rogers, ‘the other party involved in the so-called Civil War’, nothing more. The world changed as it was wont to do. The future Steve hadn’t wanted to be a part of, become the present and a new future arose, one that scared Steve even more.

 

A future where no one knew or remembered Steve Rogers.

 

“I am Captain America” He said to himself and choked on the words as his breath evaded him. He sat there alone, the Wakandan afternoon sun beaming down through the windows and choked, helpless. With trembling hands he opened the flip phone and dialled a familiar number choking out those few words he had been dying to say to Tony so that damned man understood.

 

“You did this” Steve said, gasps punctuating his words, “You ruined everything”

 

“You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message”, the gleeful voice said and Steve’s breath petered out. The world turned dark at its edges again as Steve Rogers completed his fall from grace.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Steve doesn't die, that would too nice and peaceful an end. He just keeps on living a shitty half life as a burden on Wakanda until Thanos comes and wipes out a ton of people, him included and because no one cares/remembers about Steve Rogers, he is never brought back using the Gauntlet.
> 
> The end (for Steve, everyone else lived happily ever after)


End file.
